Electronic components may comprise two or more elements within a package housing which are electrically connected to one another or electrically isolated from one another. For example, a semiconductor chip may be electrically connected to a leadframe or a rewiring substrate by a plurality of electrical connections. However, the electrical connections are electrically isolated from one another to prevent short circuits between them. Electrical connections may be provided by bond wires or solder balls and electrical isolation may be provided by epoxy resin in the form of a plastic package which encapsulates the electrical connections, preventing unwanted short circuits between them. Electronic components may, therefore, comprise both electrically conductive means and electrical isolation means so as to provide the desired arrangement within the component.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention as set forth in the following embodiments.